Jeu
by LonelyD
Summary: Il est une leçon que Sharon n'aura pas besoin d'apprendre de Natasha. / Natasha/Sharon. Prompt de Funambulle.


Fandom : Captain America.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Marvel. Les films sont de Joe Johnston et des frères Russo, Anthony et Joe.

Pairing : Nat/Sharon.

Rating : T.

Genre : Romance.

Note : J'ai hésité à poster ce texte ici parce qu'il est déjà sur AO3 et que je ne suis pas sûre qu'il trouve son public, mais sait-on jamais. Voici donc ma maigre contribution au _Femslash February_ ( je sais, je suis très en retard, mais il a bien été écrit en février ! ). Malheureusement je me suis souvenue un peu tard du _Femslash February_ et je n'ai pas pu écrire tout ce que je voulais. Depuis je me suis fait une petite liste de tous les femslash que je veux écrire ( si cette liste vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ) et donné l'objectif d'en écrire un par mois. J'avais également profité de l'occasion pour enfin écrire un prompt que m'avait donné **Funambulle** il y a un bon moment : quatre baisers que Nat donne à Sharon pour le travail et un qu'elle lui donne sincèrement. Bref, j'espère que cela vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

 _leçon n°1 : apprendre à mentir correctement  
_

L'art de créer un nouveau personnage, c'est la première chose que Sharon apprend de Natasha. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse être, il ne lui suffit pas de faire semblant de lire assise à une terrasse de café pour que clients et passants y croient. Il faut donner à ces rôles – tous ces rôles que tout bon agent qui pratique la filature devra endosser durant sa carrière – un petit détail convaincant.

– C'est pour ça, lui explique Natasha, qu'il est parfois préférable de se faire remarquer, quitte à détourner les regards gênés, plutôt que de chercher absolument à se cacher.

Elle passe une main délicate dans ses cheveux et murmure discrètement à son oreille avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres. Sharon ne se souvient même plus de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'a regardée comme ça. Une pointe d'espièglerie dans les prunelles et une bouche sensuelle sont des atouts que l'on réserve pour des occasions particulières – et des personnes extraordinaires.

Puis le baiser survient, tendre et chaud à la fois.

Sharon y croirait presque. Elle y croit tellement que ses mains – et ses lèvres sans doute – se mettent à trembler. Elle doit sûrement rougir.

Si elle tombe dans le panneau, alors pour sûr leur cible n'y verra que du feu.

* * *

 _leçon n°2 : se fondre dans la masse  
_

Elles se précipitent à l'entrée de la boîte de nuit et entrent, fondues dans un groupe de jeunes fêtards. Un des hommes tente une approche auprès de Natasha, mais à peine lui sourit-il qu'elle l'attrape par l'oreille pour lui chuchoter quelque chose que Sharon ne peut entendre. Cela fait son petit effet, il s'éloigne, suivi de son groupe d'amis, sans faire d'esbroufe. Elle la prend par la main et la conduit dans les toilettes. Elle la serre contre elle, une main dans son dos, l'autre sur ses hanches et bouche contre bouche.

Sharon ne l'a jamais connue si dominatrice. Cette morsure sur sa lèvre, c'est quelque chose de nouveau – un autre personnage, sans doute – mais qui est-elle pour se plaindre ? Elle se laisse faire et la suit, sans se soucier des plaintes des autres clientes de la boîte.

Natasha referme brusquement la porte derrière elle avant de la coincer contre. En un éclair, elle a retiré sa robe rouge sous laquelle se cachait un top doré et une jupe brune.

Sharon fait de même. Elle range dans son sac sa robe noire pour en dévoiler une bleue et retire sa perruque brune. Elles ressortent quelques minutes plus tard sous les regards dédaigneux de quelques femmes qui patientent, discutent ou se remaquillent et foncent sur la piste de danse bondée.

La musique est si forte que Sharon entend à peine Natasha lui crier qu'elles vont rester là un moment. Mais son regard ne ment pas. Il est fixe et dur, planté vers l'entrée. Elles ont beau s'être perdues dans la foule, elles ne sont pas encore sorties d'affaire.

Alors elles dansent, collées l'une à l'autre, elles dansent comme si demain n'était plus là. Elles dansent puisqu'il ne leur reste plus que ça.

Et une fois encore, Natasha, sa poitrine contre la sienne, Sharon est prête à y croire.

* * *

 _leçon n°3 : se faire plaisir ( parce que le travail ne doit pas devenir une punition )  
_

C'est devenu son jeu préféré depuis qu'elles travaillent ensemble – quelques mois déjà. Ce doit être la troisième fois ces six derniers mois qu'elles espionnent l'ennemi sous couverture. Chaque fois elles endossent un nouveau rôle qu'elles se font un plaisir d'incarner. Mais cette fois-ci elles ont décidé de pimenter un peu leur prestation.

C'était l'idée de Natasha, une fois encore. Sharon aurait dû se contenter de jouer l'associée d'une riche femme d'affaires russe, mais Natasha avait trouvé plus amusant qu'elles soient amantes, devant un parterre d'aristocrates conservateurs qui, médusés, les regarderaient s'enlacer et se murmurer des petits mots d'amour.

Ça n'a pas manqué. Si les diamants à son cou et le masque sur son visage – qui pouvait bien la vieillir d'une bonne quinzaine d'années – ont attiré presque tout de suite la confiance des financiers, nombreux sont ceux qui ont, après quelques remarques mielleuses, évité la compagnie d'Anastasia et de sa jeune compagne.

Un serveur leur tend une nouvelle coupe de champagne que Natasha accepte avec un sourire avant de la lui poser au bord des lèvres.

Sharon doit retenir un fou rire et se contenter de pouffer, feindre l'ébriété pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, même lorsque Natasha lui pince les fesses pour la troisième fois de la soirée – elle lui fera payer plus tard.

C'est un baiser de plus qui vient couper ses rires et la rappeler à l'ordre. Ses lèvres ont le goût du champagne et du caviar – ce qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé goûter avant ce soir.

Ça l'amuse bien sûr, mais elle doit bien reconnaître qu'elle n'est pas aussi douée que Natasha – ou peut-être qu'elle se laisse un peu trop facilement distraire.

C'est à peine si elle se souvient du nom de l'homme avec qui elles sont censées prendre contact. Elle n'a pourtant pas oublié de compter le nombre de fois où Natasha l'a embrassée.

* * *

 _leçon n°4 : savoir improviser en situation d'urgence  
_

– Vite ! Par ici !

Elles sont fichues. Leurs petits tours ne suffiront pas à les faire sortir d'ici sans encombre. Elles devront forcément en venir aux mains cette fois-ci.

Cela ne pose pas un vrai problème à Sharon. Après tout, elle est plus douée pour rentrer dans le tas que pour l'espionnage – elle se dit, plus d'une fois, qu'elle a hérité des talents de sa tante. Mais découvrir les combines de Natasha, la voir trouver, toujours – _toujours_ – une solution a quelque chose d'assez excitant.

Sans compter que ses solutions impliquent le plus souvent des embrassades ou des baisers – et le jour où elle refusera un baiser à Natasha n'est pas encore arrivé.

Elles tournent une fois encore à l'angle, mais Natasha la retient et la plaque contre un mur.

– Ils n'ont pas vu à quoi on ressemble, ils ne savent même pas que nous sommes là. Ils savent juste qu'il y a eu quelqu'un. Ça ne sert à rien de courir.

– Ça ne va jamais marcher, souffle Sharon lorsqu'elle comprend.

Elle est inquiète, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle qui toujours lui fait confiance.

– Ça marche toujours, murmure Natasha avec un sourire.

La sirène de la police hurle dans la rue, des cris la soutiennent. C'est un vacarme qui secoue toute la ruelle, mais le cœur de Sharon lui aussi est secoué. La peur fait vibrer sa poitrine, l'adrénaline fait battre plus fort son cœur et Natasha contre ses lèvres n'arrange rien.

Lorsque la police est passée, que Natasha s'éloigne d'elle, elle ne sait plus quoi dire – ni que faire.

Mais leur mission est accomplie – elles ont volé les documents et sont parvenues à échapper aux forces de l'ordre.

* * *

 _leçon n°5 : vivre ( parce qu'il faut se souvenir qu'il y a une vie à côté du travail )  
_

Les coups de feu deviennent assourdissants. Il en vient de tous les côtés et Sharon a bien du mal à tous les repérer tant ils sont nombreux.

C'est Natasha qui est au commande de leur voiture, elle pilote mieux que personne. Ses yeux rivés dans le rétroviseur, Sharon peut la voir froncer les sourcils.

Cette mission n'est pas comme les autres. Natasha a peur – qu'elles n'en réchappent pas peut-être, mais elles en réchappent toujours. Sharon n'a jamais eu de meilleur coéquipier que Natasha – pas même Steve ne peut lui arriver à la cheville.

Elle recharge et tire une fois encore. Un véhicule explose, virevolte et disparaît dans un nuage de flammes.

Elle se tourne vers Natasha.

– J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai –

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Natasha est à son cou, contre ses lèvres, si près d'elle.

Ce ne dure pas plus de quelques secondes, mais la surprend plus que tous les autres.

Lorsque Natasha la quitte pour reprendre le volant, Sharon ne sait plus quoi dire. C'est Natasha qui s'exprime pour elle :

– C'est pour la chance. Je crois qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Son sourire est serein, cette fois-ci.

Elle ne joue plus.


End file.
